Princess of the Seas
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: Similar to that Pirates of the Caribbean movie, but not so similar. Sakura escapes from some guars but then finds herself aboard the Sand. Captain Gaara wants her on the crew. Sakura holds secrets that Gaara wants. But when Gaara deceives her, she makes him pay by calling another ship. GaaSaku. Pirate Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok let me get this straight... The costumes. What do they wear?**

**Sakura: Kid from the Game Chrono Cross. She also has the white marks on her cheek. Sakura still has short hair.( If you don't know how she looks like, look it up on the internet)**

**Gaara: The Famous Jack Sparrow! (with bandana, not hat)**

**Naruto: Same outfit like Gaara.(With hat)**

**Shikamaru: Baltheir from Final Fantasy XII.**

**Kiba: Will from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Other boys: Same outfit as Gaara.**

**Ino: Elizabeth from the Pirates of the Caribbean 1.**

**Hinata: Elizabeth from the 2nd movie.**

**Other Girls: Same as Ino and some same as Hinata.**

**Sasori: Karsh from Chrono Cross( With Akatsuki marks.)**

**Akatsuki: Same as Karsh.**

**Me: If you don't know how some of them look like check the internet of their costumes. I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura Haruno... A famous thief of the Konoha Island. She stole many stuff in her life and escaped with them many times. She isn't our average thief. She is the rouge princess of the Konoha Kingdom who is going to be forced to marry.

This morning she stole a loaf of bread.

"Stop that thief!"

"Yahoooo!" Sakura was swinging from rope to rope. The guards were frustrated with this girl. Sakura came to a stop at the cliff of the Isle.

"Hey, it has been a pleasure with you boys!" Sakrua said without a care of the cliff. The guards were getting closer to her.

"What are you gonna do now? Jump of the cliff?" The other guards laughed.

"Good Idea... Thanks!" Their laughs died down when she walked off the cliff. Sakura was falling and falling. She came to a splash.

* * *

Gaara Sabaku is the Captain of the 'Sand' ship. He is known for collecting treasure everywhere. Now he is down to one goal. Find the Forbidden Treasure of the Blossoms.

"Captain! It appears that the ship just turned." Naruto Uzumaki bursts into his office. Gaara looked angry and decided to check what's going on. He slammed the door and went to the wheel.

"It seems that they figured that their ship is moving eh?" A pink haired woman turned around to see a furious Gaara. She chuckled.

Before Gaara could tackle her he had a sharp sword to his face.

"I say... You look a lot like my brother. I suppose that you want yer ship back." She says as Gaara took out his sword and clashed hers.

"Sorry but I'd hate to give back yer ship." Gaara's sword was pointed to hers.

"Would you like me to kill you?" Gaara asked.

"Who's gonna kill me?" Sakura asked as she was backed into the rail.

"Gaara Sabaku." Gaara glared.

"So... Yer the famous Gaara of the Sand? I am Sakura!" Sakura said before putting her sword closer to his face.

"So captain, I guess your gonna just kill me off?" Sakura asked.

"How do you know?" Gaara asked as he put his sword close to her face.

"You guys are wanted in that horrible Kingdom, Konoha. Seen it everywhere and seen it in the Konoha Palace before I ran for me life. The King was gonna have yer heads on the wall an the rest of the crew on a plate and mine to the dogs." Sakura scoffed.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"Get out of here!" Sakura shouts.

"If you could do me a favor." Gaara smirked.

"Find the key from Sasori of the Akatsuki."

"Oh! Do you mean this?" Sakura was holding a red cloud necklace. Everyone in the ship gasped.

"How did you get that?" Gaara asked as he tried to snatch it from her hands but to only be punched in his hand.

"Ask'em for yourself!" Sakura shouts. Gaara put the sword very close.

"Short tempered like me brother... Ya look a lot like him." Sakura says as she put her sword up to his neck.

"Give me that necklace." Gaara says. Sakura put it back to her pocket.

"Sorry but no. I know you want to unlock my great grandmother's treasure but I don't want to give this to you..." Sakura took out the necklace and held it by biting the chain. It only took 5 seconds for everyone to realize that she was gonna jump.

"Well, Sayonara!" Sakura jumped before anyone could grab her. Gaara looked pissed off. It took the others 3 second to get his plan. He jumped off the railing dragging Naruto with him.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Sakura saw Gaara swimming after her along with the ship. She swam as fast as she can to the north. She tried to swim but Naruto had caught her leg while Gaara got her hip.

**'She got curves.'** Gaara's inner demon says.

"Bummer! Let go off me, you bastards!" Sakura shouted when she got air. Gaara out her in his arms.

"I am no damsel in distress!" Sakura shouted loud enough that Gaara's ears could have gone deaf. Gaara swam to the ship.

"Ugh!" Sakura cursed under her breath. Gaara had locked her in his office. Sakura finally got her mind. She asked a question.

"Hey do you guys have any rum or whiskey?" Sakura asked Gaara.

"No. How did you get that key?!" Gaara slammed his fist to his desk. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hope I see you in Davy Jones locker... Fine... Forgive me." Sakura's fist clenched.

"My brother gave it to me before he disappeared." Sakura said before she sighed.

"Who is your brother?" He asks.

"I'll tell you when I see him." Sakura went to his desk and took 3 golden coins.

"I have a simple job for you..." Gaara says.

"You will join the crew."

"Say what?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Join the crew!" He says.

"No way in the Dutchman's Ship!" Sakrua says before putting her fist up. Before she could protest Gaara had left her in the room.

"Oh well... It's just you and me, skully." Sakura spoke to a female skeleton in the room. Sakura walked around the room for a minute. She looked out the small window. It was dark.

"For the love of the Dutchman, I need alcohol." Sakura said before sighing. Suddenly she began to smile.

* * *

Gaara was in his room when he heard a slam. He ran quickly outside to see a scared Kiba.

"That crazy woman just jumped." He said. Gaara looked at the edge. He took the wheel to follow her.

* * *

**Me: Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own Naruto, enjoy!**

* * *

"Set straight to the east!" Gaara commanded Naruto who had the wheel.

"Yes captain!"

Gaara will find that girl, whatever the risks, he will get her.

"Oi! Brother, what is all the racket?" Temari Sabaku, brother of the captain asked. Gaara said nothing as he tried to eye her hair.

"Captain, we discovered that there will be an island up on the north. There is a chance that the girl will stop there." The brain of the crew, Shikamaru says. Gaara smirked. He will be finding her soon.

Meanwhile in the water,

'Shit! They are still on my tail! Better get to land soon.' Sakura thought as she swam faster. She has been swimming for 30 minutes. She was an expert in swimming and she was known for swimming for 10 days straight.

* * *

**Next Day**

"The island!" Naruto pointed at the island. It was small. Gaara smirked.

"Board the ship there!" Gaara commanded. The sun was shining and the ocean's waves splashed. Gaara is gonna have his prize...

* * *

Sakura saw the ship board on the isle. She hid in the trees that were close to the sand. She groaned as she saw Gaara and Naruto step down. She laid on her back but then she felt a hard surface. It was a latch. It was unlocked. She opened it as she knelt down. To her surprise, she smirked at the crates that had bottles in it.

"Rum? Whiskey?" Sakura went down the hatch and helped herself to some drinks.

* * *

Gaara and Naruto searched the beach.

"We have no sign of her... Let's just-" Naruto got cut off by a sound of glass coming from the trees. Gaara heard it too. Gaara walked to the trees only to find boxes of bottles, then someone was walking up to them.

"Sakura?" Gaara looked confused.

"Oh hey, captain. Can you hold this for me and bring it to the ship?" Sakura handed Naruto a crate then another. Naruto walked to the ship carrying the crates.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"What does it look like? Packing up some drinks for the ride!" Sakura gave him a crate as she sipped into a bottle which was empty then she threw it away.

"Aren't you going to run?" Gaara asked.

"Nope! You are just gonna follow me and capture me just for this." Sakura says as she put out 10 more crates.

"Are there more crates?" Naruto was back when he asked.

"Just one more." Sakura handed him 3 crates this time. Naruto carried the crates back to the ship.

"How much did you drink, woman?!" Gaara asked.

"One and a half." Sakura says.

* * *

**Later at the ship**

Sakura has set up a hammock on the deck and she is drinking rum.

"So you're the new crew mate, eh? Hi, I am Ino and this is Tenten, Temari and Hinata." Ino introduced.

"Hey, I seen you in the palace once! You were one of those ambassadors!" Sakura pointed at Ino.

"Yes, I was until the King exiled me." Ino frowned.

"Don't worry, the king won't find ya. He'll find no one." Sakrua said as she chugged on a bottle. The other girls smiled.

"How much did you drink?" Ino asked.

"Huh? 5 bottles." Sakura says.

"What?!"

"I was a young drinker, ever since I became a thief." Sakura says. She was indeed a young drinker. She started drinking when she was 14. It was a habit to her ever since. Sakura laid down in her hammock and stared at the sun. That was until Gaara approached her.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"You know." Gaara pointed at her necklace.

"No! I would never!" Sakura clung to her necklace for dear life.

"Not even, Neptune would even spare you!" Sakura shout as she walked away. She took her rum and climbed to the top of the ship where Lee uses the telescope.

"Hi, Youthful Sakura." Lee says.

"Hey, Lee." Sakura said as she drank some rum.

"May I ask you, how did you become a thief?" Lee asked. Sakura smiled.

"Ok... It all began when I was 13... I was the heir to the throne of the Royal Family. I was loved by the People of Konoha since I was the princess. My brother ran away and I was the only child who will get the throne."

"Wow! You must be happy." Lee exclaimed.

"That was until, Sasuke Uchiha entered my life..." Sakura said sadly.

"Why? What did he do?" Lee asked.

"Well... My Adviser forced me into marriage... My parents disappeared and my adviser became king. He was greedy and the Uchiha's were rich! Sasuke was abusive and bad. I hear that he raped and abused women." Sakura sighed.

"That was not all... My step sister, Karin, mocked me. Then I had enough. The only thing that I ahve from my blood family, was this." Sakura held the necklace to Lee. Lee gasped in amazement.

"Before my brother left, he entrusted me to keep it safe from the king. I hid it all my life." Sakura put it back in her pocket as she continued the story.

"One Day, that Uchiha bastard, tried to make me bear his children but I refused and jumped out the window that lead to the sea..." Sakura said. Lee listened harder.

"The Sea... It reflected me for I was born in the sea. I ripped my dress that revealed my thief outfit. I marked these white markings to show that I had true royal blood. I began to steal and drink at such a young age. I sabotaged ships and tried to looking for my brother..." Sakura said.

"The last time I saw him... He was a pirate. He looked a lot like you captain, though..." Sakura noted to Lee. Lee clapped at the story.

"Well, got to go!" Sakura slid down the ropes. She found herself on the deck once again. She walked around a little.

"Hey, you're the new girl!" Kiba came up to her.

"I suppose you are Kiba!" Sakura says. Kiba grinned.

"I heard Naruto say that you were a crazy man." Sakura says. She bid Kiba goodbye and went to her hammock. She was swinging it and she stopped when Temari came.

"Hey, I was wondering if you want to join us on the limbo deck?" Temari asked. Sakura's eyes widened.

"There's a limbo deck?!"

* * *

**Me: Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura had been convinced by Temari to go with her on the limbo deck. While the others were doing the limbo, Sakura has been drinking rum.

"Oi! Sakura... Can't you just have a little fun for now?" A hyper Naruto asked.

"Well, If I did, yer captain should be tied up and could be walking off the plank!" Sakura laughed with Naruto.

"AAA! Kiba's leg is broken?!" Sakura turned to the cry of pain coming from Kiba. Sakura ran to him.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"He slid on the deck!" Ino says. Sakura put him up of her shoulder and led him somewhere private. She made him sit down on a barrel then she put her hands on his leg.

"Hold still!" Sakura shouted at him as she concentrated. Kiba got a hold of himself.

"Hey, are you a witch or something?" He asked.

"Nope! It is... uh... I don't know! I just do it." Sakura stood up. She took her bottle of rum and drank away.

Sakura laid down on her hammock then she caught sight of something. Oh no...

The Uchiha Land's ship. Sakura felt the anger rush up to her head. The ship was heading towards theirs. As Sakura calculated, they would arrive by the time they were asleep. May the Dutchman's Sirens be with her.

* * *

**9:30**

They were all asleep. The Captain was busy and the pink headed thief was wide awake waiting for the Uchiha ship to get here and she'll settle this on her own.

The ship was next to theirs.

"We meet again," Sakura said coldly as 10 pirates boarded HER ship. "Sasuke Uchiha."

The Uchiha smirked at her.

"Get her."

The pirates surrounded her.

"Oh, bloody hell..." Sakura cursed. They all pointed their swords at her. Sakura smirked as she kicked their swords into the ocean. She took a pirate and threw him off board. The enemies gasped.

"Well, who wants to go next?" Sakura had her hands ready.

* * *

**Later**

Gaara was busy reading his map when- **CRASH!**

A body crashed into his office. It broke the door of the office.

"Oh, I am not done with you yet Uchiha!" Sakura entered the room and took the man by the neck. She was pretty angry of you ask.

"Sorry, cap'tain, I fix the door!" Sakura said before throwing the Uchiha off the ship. All the commotion caused the whole crew to wake up and go to the deck to find a few barrels tossed and the crates found with wholes and screams for help in the water. They found Sakura screaming to the enemy ship.

"If he wants me to marry him, tell him to marry his duck ass hair!" Sakura shouted to the person who is taking the wheel of the Uchiha ship.

The crew stood there in shock. Sakura turned around.

"You guys, can go back to sleep." Sakura shooed them away from the scene. Sakura laid back on her hammock and drank. Gaara came up to her.

"Sakura, you cannot sleep outside the ship." He commanded. Sakura just stayed there.

"Well, I have no choice." Gaara lifted her up bridal style and Sakura became flustered.

"Gaara?! What in the seven seas are you doing!?" Sakura shouted. Gaara brought her to his room. His room was large. It had a king sized bed and bright lights. He laid Sakura in the bed who was clearly annoyed by the captain.

"Hmph! Why do I always have to be saved?!" Sakura said as she set herself in the bed. Gaara just sat down on the bed.

"Huh? You don't sleep, eh? Try sleeping once!" Sakura snickered. Gaara shrugged.

"Well see ya by dawn!" Sakura fell asleep. She faced the side of the bed. Gaara stared at the sleeping girl. Her pink hair was down to her chest and her hands were on her knees. Gaara tried to get that necklace once again but the girl held that necklace. Gaara cursed under his breath but then he bgean to hear Sakura say things.

"Never!... I... will never... marry... Sasuke... Uchihaaa..." Sakura whimpered in her sleep. Gaara couldn't help but wonder, why did he care for this thief!? She stole and she held the key to his treasure but why would he care?

Gaara couldn't resist her pink hair and her face. He laid down beside the girl and began to stroke her hair.

"Ungh..." Sakura turned to face him. She face smiling a little. Gaara blushed. He let his inner demon, Shukaku take over him. He took Sakura up and then put her head on his chest. When Gaara got a hold of himself, he looked surprised to find Sakura on his chest. Maybe he decided to take her advice: sleep. Gaara closed his eyes, dreaming of the pink haired thief.

* * *

**Morning**

Sakura's eyes flew open. She tried to move but she felt locked. She felt a hand on her hair. She looked up to see a certain red head's hand tangled in her short pink hair. Sakura had a large blush on her face when she saw her feet tangled with his and his other hand on places where it shouldn't be.

"Gaara, wake up..." Sakura whispered.

"Ugh..." Was all that Gaara could responded since it was the first time he slept. Sakura was locked more as Gaara held her harder.

"Hey, Gaara we-" Naruto entered the room ad stopped speaking to see Gaara asleep with SAKURA?!

"Well!? Help me out!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Right!" Naruto tried to remove Sakura from his hands but his hands were strong and she couldn't be helped.

"Get. Temari. Now!" Sakura whispered to him. Naruto ran out and came back 5 minutes later with Temari.

"Woah..." Temari had her eyes wide open.

"Ugh..." Gaara mumbled.

"Help!" Sakura shouted. Temair winked at the 2.

"Oh! I get it..." They both exclaimed.

"On 3...2...1! WAKE UP!" They all screamed. Gaara shot up like a canon. He had hit Sakura in her shoulder in the process.

"Ouch!" Sakura held her shoulder as she stands up from the lock hold. Gaara fell back to sleep but at least Sakura was gone from the hold.

"Oh Bloody Hell... Note to self: Sleep on the hammock." Sakura said before leaving Gaara. She went to the deck. She still saw the aftermath of the fight with the Uchiha. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. When she came out the saw the crew including the captain.

"I guess I got some explaining to do, eh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Sakura led them to the hammock.

"Ok... A few years ago, I was a princess and blah blah blah, then my adviser set me to an arranged marriage with Sasuke Uchiha, then he tried to make me bear his children before the marriage but then I escaped then became na early drinker and thief. Ask Lee for more info." Sakura said before taking some rum. The other pirates started to ask Lee.

She laid down on her hammock. She stared at the clouds. She drank 2 bottles of rum and threw the bottle into the sea. When she saw that no one was on the deck she sat up.

"Finally, some time for myself." Sakura says.

**"I'm back!"** Sakura's eyes turned a dark green as she announced. Her eyes flashed back green.

"What?! How?! I thought I got rid of you!" She spoke.

**"I am you! You can't get rid of you!" **

"Be quiet! This is why I want to get rid of you!"

**"So... Do you think that captain's hot?"**

"Shut it Inner!"

**"Aww... come one, he's really made for ya!"** Sakura and her Inner were having a battle out loud. Sakura was about to get irritated.

**"Come on! What explains about his body this morning?"** Inner asks. When she took over Sakura's body she smirked.

"Oh for the love of Neptune, he's just out to get the key!" Sakura shouted. Inner kept quiet.

**"Uh... Outer?"**

"What?!"

**"Some people are watching!"**

Sakura looked to see that Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru were watching. Sakura sweat dropped.

**"Well, it was nice working with you."**

"I hate you."

**"Love you, too!"** By then, Inner was hiding behind Sakura's skull.

"You got split personalities?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you think?!" Was Sakura's response. No one answered and that was until Naruto spoke up.

"You think our captain's hot?"

And Naruto ended up with a barrel on his head.

"Any one else would like to comment?" Sakura looked at the other boys.

"No, ma'am!"

"Good!" Sakura took whiskey this time and drank the whole bottle. She laid down on her hammock until Hinata came.

"Hi, Sakura." Hinata says. "Hey, Hinata... Say, I think I seen you somewhere before..." Sakura says.

"Oh yeah! You and your cousin, Neji were part of the north!" Sakura shouts. "Y-Yeah... I was thrown out with my cousin." Hinata says.

"Good thing, that you weren't ending up like me." Sakura says.

"Sakura thinks that the captain is hot!" Sakura heard Naruto's shouts throughout the ship. Sakura threw a bottle of rum to Naruto's head.

"Does this guy have a brain?!" Sakura asked Hinata. "No. He only has half of it." Hinata and Sakura laughed. A shadow came upon Sakura.

"Damn that stupid Naruto." Sakura mumbled as she looked at Gaara. Sakura shrugged. "Are you gonna throw me overboard and I can do it myself." Sakura says. "What Naruto said... Is it true?" He asked. Sakura blushed furiously.

"This is all your fault Inner!" Sakura's eyes flashed dark green.

**"Well, you should thank me!" **Sakura's left eye was her light green eye but the other was dark green.

"Shut up!" Sakura screamed.

**"Aww come on! Admit it! I am your Inner and I say that Captain Gaara is hawt!" **Inner screamed until Sakura covered her mouth. Her eyes were normal again and she sighed. Gaara was still there.

"Gah!" Sakura responded. "If you think I'm crazy then call me crazy cause I don't care!" Sakura says before Naruto bumps into her that causes her to fall of the railing.

"AA!" Sakrua splashed into the cold water. "Sorry Sakura!" Naruto shouted down as Naruto, Hinata and Gaara watch Sakura swim.

"You are so gonna pay!" Sakura went underwater and found one of her rum bottles. "Huh?" Naruto looked at the water. A bottle rose up and hit Naruto's head. He fell into the water and pulled Hinata with him in the process.

"Sakura, why'ya do that?!" Naruto asked. Gaara began to laugh. "Why you?!" Naruto wanted revenge. "Want one?" Sakura gave him a bottle and she gave Hinata one.

"Get him!" They all threw bottles at their captain. Gaara was so busy laughing, a bottle had hit his head. Sakura sighe dand then climbed aboard the ship.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
